


What If

by pyroeis



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Ben Pincus mentioned, Ben Pincus/Kenji Kon mentioned, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Timeskip - Off The Island, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroeis/pseuds/pyroeis
Summary: After leaving the island, the group hadn't had time to meet up. However, one time Sammy travels to California for a family vacation and Yasmina has to face her undeniable feelings.
Relationships: Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Yasmina sighed, as she rubbed out light pencil lines from her sketchbook. Frustrated, she spun the pencil in her hand, occasionally tapping her head, in hope that it would bring her new ideas and motivation. She pouted with her glossy lips and put the sketchbook down, throwing the pencil into the abyss of her messy room. She got up from her desk and then threw herself onto her bed, landing on her belly, knocking one of her pillows onto the floor. Irritated, she rolled over onto her back and, frowning, looked at her ceiling contemplating what to do next. She closed her eyes and tried to gather all her thoughts.

A few days back, Sammy texted her and said that she was coming to California for a vacation with the rest of her family, it being summer holidays. From one word to another, Yaz quickly realised that Sammy would be staying in a hotel near her, which meant they had a chance to meet up. They hadn't seen each other since they got off Isla Nublar... almost a year ago. Yasmina shuddered at the sole thought of how much time passed. Of course, the kids had miraculously stayed in touch. Kenji had created a group chat which, at first, mostly consisted of him sending photos of his bowling alley and dumb selfies. Soon enough, the kids warmed up to the idea of a group chat and everyone stayed pretty active for most of the time.

At one point, Sammy even reached out to Yaz on a private message! They had been texting almost every day since then and grew even closer together. This also meant that Yasmina's feelings grew stronger, creating a situation, to say the least.

To specify, before meeting Sammy, Yasmina was extremely closed off and never let anyone get close to her. Upon coming to Isla Nublar thanks to a sponsor, she had also met a few of her closest friends to date, one of them being Sammy, who had helped her become more confident in herself (though she still kept her introverted nature). It would be a lie if Yaz said that Sammy wasn't, in fact, her closest friend, despite them living in different states. Sammy was also the person who had helped Yasmina come to terms with her sexuality by accidentally making Yaz fall in love with her over time. Yeah, that was most certainly a mess but at least Yaz realised she was a lesbian, right?

The only downside to this was the fact Yasmina didn't know whether her friend was also into girls and, if she was, whether she was even remotely interested in Yaz.

The girl growled angrily, feeling her cheeks heat up. She took the closest pillow she could get a hold of and slapped it against her face, rolling onto her side and curling into a ball. Usually, she is perfectly fine maintaining her feelings and hiding them, however, when Sammy learned that she would be staying near Yaz, she proposed a meet up and, of course, Yaz accepted. She planned on drawing something for her friend, but the loud thoughts that kept screaming in her head had forced her to procrastinate for hours on end.

Minutes, and soon hours, passed as Yasmina was laying on her bed pointlessly, trying not to think about anything, while also failing. What was she going to wear? Should she do something different with her hair, or just leave it in a ponytail? Should she try out some more make-up, or should maybe she should... maybe she should...

"Shit!" Yasmina exclaimed, rapidly sitting up and throwing the pillow that was pressed to her face across the room. "This is bad. This is so bad," she continued, grabbing her head and sighing deeply.

"God, what if she was just joking? What if she doesn't wanna meet up?" Yaz got up and started pacing around her room frantically, starting to worry even more. "I mean, for all I know she could've been talking to me because she thought it was funny! For- for all I know, she could've, um, she could've..."

Suddenly, Yaz stopped in the middle of the room. She looked at her desk, searching for her phone. Once she stopped it, she strutted over to her desk and grabbed it, unlocking it and opening the Contacts app. She scrolled down a bit and stopped once she saw 'CKK' pop up on the screen. While she would never admit it, she always found Kenji's jokes at least a bit funny and him calling himself CKK would always crack her up. She smiled and let out air through her nose, as she tapped the contact and started writing a message.

The reason Yaz chose Kenji out of everyone on Earth was simple. When they got stuck on the island, they simply grew closer and soon Kenji trusted Yaz with his feelings and she did the same. They had an unspoken friendship where you would never admit to be friends with the person, but the second they needed someone, you would be the first one to help, whether they were in physical or emotional distress. It was the thing that Yaz truly liked about their friendship - it was simple but full of unconditional support. And oh, was she in need of unconditional support.

_'Hey Kenny, hru? Haven't spoken to you in a while. Ik this is kinda out of nowhere, but I wanted to talk to you abt something. Idk if I told you, but I'm meeting up with Sammy tomorrow and well. Idk what to do, bc we haven't seen each other in so long... but I think I still have a thing for her?? Ik it's kinda dumb, but I don't really know what to do. I don't think you of all people would be able to give me dating advice, but y'know how it is'_

__

_'ok first of all i'm gonna sue you next time u call me kenny and second of all, I can give dating advice, thank u very much. third of all, you're meeting up with Sammy?? wait that's actually good. why r you freaking out'_

__

_'The same reason you always freak out about talking to Ben?? obviously'_

__

_'touchey'_

__

_'That is not how you spell touché. And all that is beside the point, the POINT is, idk what to do. Like what if she doesn't really wanna meet up? Like what is she's doing it for shits and giggles?'_

__

_'u know she's not though'_

__

_'But what if'_

__

_'oh but what if pigs can fly, you're overthinking it'_

__

_'I hope that if pigs ever learn how to fly, first thing they're gonna do is snatch Ben with your diamond credit card.'_

__

_'the only card u have is the mean lesbian card and it should be revoked'_

__

_'Xoxo'_

__

_'don't get all british on me and just admit you're overthinking it'_

__

_'Ok fine, maybe I am overthinking it'_

__

_'ex-ac-tly'_

Yasmina rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly, sitting down on her bed. She texted with Kenji for God knows how long. All she knew was that it was slowly getting dark behind her half-drawn curtains and she was slowly getting tired. Kenji kept reassuring her that everything was going to turn out fine and he swept most of Yasmina's fears and doubts. She was glad that she had a friend to rely on when Sammy 'wasn't available'.

Sammy. Yasmina couldn't wait to see her, finally breaking through her anxiety, being able to realise that, whether Sammy felt the same way or not, the chance of seeing her again would be good enough for Yaz.


	2. Chapter 2

As the silent moon came down on the sky, being drawn by the deep night, Yasmina sat on her swivel chair, gently spinning around with one leg, as her other leg was sat up close to her chest, helping her hold her sketchbook up. After texting with Kenji, Yaz had calmed down and cleared her mind a bit, so she gave drawing another chance. The pencil, in contrast to before, swam across the page and most lines seemed almost perfect, which was enough for the girl.  
  
Sammy had always talked about how much she loved cows. She would tell the story about the cow she had had ever since she was very little, a fluffy one. Her parents heard that the calf's mum had died due to a disease, and the little one had nowhere to go, as the previous owners were an old couple and after years of caring for cows, sheep and chickens, they decided to retire. They had already sold most of their animals, but for whatever reason, no one particularly cared for the one last calf that was left. This led to Sammy's parents buying her and Sammy falling in love with her. Sammy was around 7 at the time, so, as kids tend to do, she named the cow Sparkles and always called her her little girl.

When the kids got off the island and Sammy came back to Texas to her ranch, she swarmed the group chat with photos of Sparkles. One specific photo caught Yasmina's eye and she always wanted to draw it, though she would always forget to do so, or she would have no time, or she would try but fail miserably and then decide never to pick up a pencil ever again (and then come back to drawing after three days). This time, however, Yaz was extremely determined and persistent to draw the photo.

The photo itself was so cute that it was probably one of Yasmina's favourite photos of Sammy. In the picture, Sammy was about 11 years old. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with a pink floral print and frilly sleeves. Over the shirt, she was wearing short overalls with various and vibrant patches imprinted on them. Her look was completed with a pair of pink cowboy boots and a summer hat with what seemed to be a small fake rose stuck to it. Right next to her stood Sparkles with her cream fluffy hair and a badly woven flower crown made of dandelions. It was safe to assume that Sammy was the one that made the flower crown, which made the whole photo even cuter. Sammy had a big and blissful smile on her round face that was embraced by her black hair and Sparkles seemed just as happy as the little girl who was hugging her with excitement.

Yasmina smiled to herself as she looked at the photo for reference, trying her best to draw both Sammy and Sparkles accurately, focusing on putting as much heart-warming details in as she could, without messing up the sketch and making it hard to read. It was important for her to make sure the drawing was good, as it was meant to be a present, after all. Yaz wanted to make sure the drawing would be something close to her heart, so that Sammy could have a part of her that would also be close to Sammy's heart at the same time. Since they got off Isla Nublar, they had only stuck with texting. Kenji and Ben had met up a few times, but things are different if your family is as disgustingly rich as Kenji's. The kids had sent packages to each other a few times and, of course, Yaz had sent a few of her drawings, but they were always simple doodles. This time, she wanted the drawing to be detailed, polished and special. She wanted it to emanate the joy on Sammy's round face and the modest bliss of Sparkles' subtle yet clear smile, because there was nothing quite as magical and personal as the warm feeling of butterflies in Yasmina's tummy that she would get when thinking of Sammy and being able to draw her when she's glowing with the golden shine of euphoric happiness.

Hours passed and the white moonlight sneaked past Yasmina's curtains that weren't fully drawn. The bright silvery light contrasted with the warm light of Yasmina's lamp, fighting in a sleepy battle, that the moonlight would ultimately lose in a few hours, though not because of giving up, but rather because of the shy moon obediently letting the sun swarm over the sky when sunrise would come. The drawing was slowly but steadily coming together. Yaz decided to colour it with watercolours, them being a medium she was quite comfortable with using. She had been learning how to use them for the past few months because she wanted more variety in her work. Many of her drawings would just be unfinished sketches, or paintings that had taken way too long to finish. She didn't really enjoy coloured pencils and good colouring markers were expensive, and Yaz's whole thing was saving money as a hobby. She had heard from other artists that watercolours were a nice medium to learn and that there were a lot of good brands that didn't cost a fortune, so they were an obvious choice for Yaz.

Despite Yasmina's organised nature, she liked working with watercolours even with how uncontrollable and unpredictable they could be. She thought that it all depended on the trust between the artist and their hand as well as how familiar they were with the brush and the paper they were working on. Watercolours could be controlled with enough precision and dedicated time but the natural flow of the artist's hand and water droplets mixed with paint always created a unique piece that couldn't ever be copied or done in the same way, with the same results. That's why Yasmina liked watercolours so much. Individual pieces of work were unique and they could often be a reflection of the artist's feelings or personality. Messy pieces could be associated with busy and impatient people, or perhaps people buzzing with excitement or even shaking from anxiousness, anger. Detailed pieces could be linked with perfectionists or people that get absorbed by their work for hours because they're passionate about what they do and, during the process, they get so focused on their work that they forget about the world around them. These are only a few examples of what watercolour paintings can tell someone about the artist; there are endless possibilities and reasons behind someone's artistic choices.

Yasmina's painting was quite detailed so far, but there were still many strokes that she painted with a lighter grip on the brush, letting her muscles guide her hand across the page. She wanted the painting to be good and to look like she spent time on it (because she did), but another important factor was to show that she also had fun painting it. She wanted to let Sammy know that she enjoyed drawing the photo because she enjoyed making Sammy happy, and because she enjoyed thinking about Sammy and dedicating her time to Sammy in one way or another and... she wanted to make sure that each stroke conveyed these emotions because she wanted Sammy to know that she makes Yasmina happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, this took me a bit to write, sorry!! i've been feeling pretty burnt out lately, but i'll be sure to try my best to continue this fic! i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it!! since the story was getting a bit long and i was nowhere near being done, i decided to make it a multiple chapters story! i'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as i can :)


End file.
